


Mind the Wires

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, No Dialogue, One Shot, Plans, Post-Season/Series 01, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Tension, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She would have to keep her guard up when near him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Airachnid/Soundwave - Benefits of working together”

It seemed that even in dire straits, Airachnid and Soundwave still had to work together, no matter what enmity was between them.

Across them were what felt like a thousand words. Yet not even one was an allegiance towards her. She didn’t expect him to, but it would have been a start.

Soundwave never ceased to confuse Airachnid, as he saw and heard everything, yet he said nothing. She knew that he lived to serve Megatron, and she was no such mood to serve another. She knew why she rejoined, but it was only temporary.

How she'd searched for his true intentions, face and his movements for clues. There were some moments she'd considered running her knife-pointed claws upon his plating to see if he would be etched in pain, in some feeling.

Airachnid’s true allegiance was to herself, and she wasn’t the only one to hold such standards. She knew that all too well with Megatron, with all the other Cons upon the warship.

Soundwave was one she couldn't read - this was probably how the universe would always be against her.

Airachnid bristled as she stood by Soundwave. With his sharp movements, he could cut anything – metal, throats, even a piece of machinery that could fall apart at its beck and call.

She wasn’t to be trifled with either, oh no, she could strike anyone or anything that stood in her way; she had proven it countless times, and there wasn’t going to be a time where she failed in that promise.

Perhaps, Airachnid thought, there were benefits of working together. She would have to keep her guard up when near him, and to mind the wires as well.


End file.
